


Happy Holidays, Asshole

by YaoiFanboy39



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy curses like a sailor, Billy smokes Marlboro Reds, Drunk idiots, Harringrove, Making Out, Mistletoe, Multi, Pretty Boy Steve, Underage Drinking, christmas theme, drunkenly making out, price for a cigarette, teenage party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFanboy39/pseuds/YaoiFanboy39
Summary: Billy glanced over at him and smirked. “There’s a price.”Steve raised his eyebrows. “Yeah? Like what?”Billy put his drink down on the ledge. He pushed Steve by the shoulders and pressed his back against the door that led back inside, where Steve suddenly realized he should be. Not outside alone with Billy fucking Hargrove.Billy pressed a finger under Steve’s chin and pushed upward, causing Steve to look up. His brown eyes stared at the mistletoe above them. He moved his head back down to stare at Hargrove’s smirking face. “You’re kidding.”Billy tapped Steve’s cheek with the pad of his finger. “Nope. That’s the price for a cigarette.”





	Happy Holidays, Asshole

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Nancy said as she tugged on Steve’s arm. 

Nancy had been trying to talk Steve into coming with her and Jonathan to a Christmas party at a slutty cheerleader’s house later Friday night. 

“Nancy, I told you I feel sick.” 

Steve, honest to the gods, did feel sick. It might have something to do with the countless nights of insomnia and paranoid thoughts eating at his brain. Or he could just have felt sick from hardly eating. Steve’s arm trembled slightly as he lifted it to rub through his brown hair. 

“Steve,” Nancy pouted. “Just come for a little bit. If you still feel bad after a drink, then you can go home. No complaints, honest,” she said. 

Steve weighed his options. He could stay home, like he wanted to, watching movies in an empty house, all the while trying to rid himself of the terrifying thoughts. Or he could go and get wasted. Once Steve realized how nice a shit ton of beer would be, he answered, “Fine, I’ll go.” 

Nancy cheered excitedly and ran off giggling to tell her boyfriend. Steve rolled his eyes at his friend, admiring her persistence, though it was annoying at times. He shut his locker and walked through the corridor without any sense of his limbs or the people around him. 

“Harrington. Harrington!” 

Steve blinked his dry eyes and stared into angry, icy blue ones. It didn’t register in Steve’s mind that he had accidentally shoulder checked Billy Hargrove in his confound stupor. “Yeah?”

Billy furrowed his eyebrows and quirked a lip forebodingly. “You fucking trying to knock me over?” 

“Wh- No,” Steve said, puzzled. 

Billy slowly raised his hand in front of Harrington’s pale face and snapped his fingers loudly, watching closely to Steve’s reaction, which was nothing. Nothing at all. Steve just continued staring into Billy’s eyes with a distant look on his hollow face. Billy narrowed his eyes at Steve. “The hell is your deal, Harrington? Are you smokin’ crack?” 

Steve smacked his lips together. “Nope,” he said slowly and started walking once more, leaving Billy staring at his back dumbfoundedly. 

````````````

The party was already in full swing by the time Steve arrived in his Beamer. A dulled bass pumped inside the house, getting louder with every step closer Steve took. A wave of loud yelling and drunk teenage laughter hit his ears as he opened the front door. The first thing he noticed was the decorations. Christmas lights, garland, and tinsel stretched along the walls and over the elaborate fireplace. The large house was nicely furnished with the newest modeled appliances and nicely waxed wood floors. Her parents must have some fat wallets, Steve thought as he looked at the marble countertops in the kitchen, littered with every type of alcohol imaginable.

He grabbed a red Solo cup of the stack and perused the different options. Whiskey, gin, rum, or tequila. Which would get me the most fucked up? 

As Steve was scratching his chin in thought, Billy appeared behind him. “Allow me to make you a drink, Harrington,” Billy said in his ear. 

Steve turned to find himself nose to nose with none other than his favorite notorious troublemaker. He took half a step back, stopping when his lower back hit the bar. Steve, knowing the Billy knew his way around drinks, shrugged flippantly. “I’m watching closely though, so don’t try and poison me. ‘Cause I’ll kick your ass.” 

Billy smirked. “Alright, then, pretty boy. Watch closely,” he said and threw him a wink. 

Though Billy was only teasing, Steve did watch closely. He watched as Hargrove rummaged through the bottles before pulling one from the back. He poured some absinthe into Steve’s cup, swirling the green liquid around to coat the inside of the plastic cup. Billy took his bottom lip in between his teeth as he poured rye whiskey and bitters into the cup before dropping a white sugar cube in. He stirred it all together and held it out to Steve. 

“It’s a Sazerac,” Billy told him. “It’ll get you drunk fast.” 

Steve accepted the cup and took a sip. His eyes widened as it slid down his throat with a deep burn. “Holy shit.” 

Billy laughed, which was very rare. Steve didn’t comment on it or the fact that Billy was being nice to him. He decided his goal of the night was to just get blackout drunk and forget about his worries. Steve took another sip of the drink, watching as Billy dropped a couple ice cubes in a Solo cup and poured himself a few ounces of Jack Daniel’s. 

Billy turned to Steve and asked, “Where’s your friends?” 

'Oh, yeah. Where are they?' He thought. Steve looked around and didn’t spot them. “Dunno. Probably banging upstairs.” 

Billy cackled and tilted his head back to take a long gulp from his cup. “So, I guess you’re all alone then, huh?” 

“Shut it, you ass.” 

Billy snorted obnoxiously loud. He grabbed Steve by the elbow and led him outside into the cold, winter air. Billy let go of Steve once they reached the back patio and pulled out a cigarette. He cursed as a breeze blew out the flame he had flicked. He flicked his lighter again and successfully lit the lip of the tobacco stick. 

“Gimme one,” Steve demanded. 

Billy glanced over at him and smirked. “There’s a price.” 

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Yeah? Like what?” 

Billy put his drink down on the ledge. He pushed Steve by the shoulders and pressed his back against the door that led back inside, where Steve suddenly realized he should be. Not outside alone with Billy fucking Hargrove. 

Billy pressed a finger under Steve’s chin and pushed upward, causing Steve to look up. His brown eyes stared at the mistletoe above them. He moved his head back down to stare at Hargrove’s smirking face. “You’re kidding.”

Billy tapped Steve’s cheek with the pad of his finger. “Nope. That’s the price for a cigarette.” 

Billy is fucking with me. He doesn’t expect me to kiss him. Steve was buzzed already so he thought, intuition be damned. He grabbed the collar of Billy’s shirt and yanked him forward, pressing his lips to Hargrove's. After a short second, Steve pushed Billy back, who was staring at Steve with disbelief. 

“Price paid. Now give me my reward,” Steve smirked. 

Billy let out a laugh. He gave the smug Steve a cigarette and walked back over to where his drink was, trying to calm his racing heart. Steve followed him and held his cigarette out. “I need a light.” 

“I bet,” Billy said as he dug out his Zippo lighter. He flicked it and easily lit the end of the cigarette. He and Steve drunk and smoke in a easy silence. 

Truth be told, Billy didn’t know what to say. Steve had actually kissed him and it had felt really nice. It had been short but Billy’s lips still tingled from the feeling of Steve’s red lips pressed against his own. 

Once their drinks were finished and new cigarettes lit, without a price this time, Billy asked, “Whaddya want?” He motioned towards the empty Solo cup in Steve’s left hand. 

“Hm. Surprise me.” 

“Sure thing, pretty boy,” he replied with a wink and walked back into the house, immediately hit with the intoxicating smell of booze and sweat. Billy blew a breath of smoke out the side of his mouth, the other side being occupied by a Marlboro Red. He took a right and walked straight into the large kitchen, easily pushing past people and a couple who were sloppily making out. 

He nabbed two Solo cups from the now short stack. Billy pursed his lips as he rummaged through the lovely variety of alcohols. He decided to make Steve a sweeter drink, considering how he made a face every time he took a sip of a hard liquor. Billy let out a, “Fuck,” as a bit of ash from his cigarette fell into one of the cups. 

He grumbled to himself as he took another one from the dwindling stack and poured a random fruity mixer into the fresh cup along with some brandy, giving it a hefty mix. Billy poured himself a simple gin and tonic and walked back to the door that led to the large backyard. With both hands holding a cup, he realized couldn’t get the door open. 

Billy knocked his hip against the glass door, drawing Steve’s attention. He flicked some ash from his nearly finished cigarette and slid open the door for Billy. Steve greedily took his cup from Billy and gulped half of it down before the blond slid the door shut. Billy made a move to walk, but Steve’s hand shot out and hit the glass door, nearly snatching Billy’s long earring.

Billy glanced up at Harrington with his trademark smirk. “Wanting to follow tradition again, huh?” He pointed up at the mistletoe above them. 

Steve hummed but wasted no more time. He pressed his lips to Billy’s, reveling in the pleasant feeling. Hargrove kissed back. Hard. So hard Steve nearly spilt his drink. The one with perfect hair removed his hand from the sliding glass door, leaving a smudged handprint in its wake, and gripped the back of Billy’s neck. Using his new advantage, Steve tugged on Billy’s hair roughly. He was rewarded with Billy opening his mouth. 

It was around this time that Nancy and Jonathan reappeared downstairs, where most people had either already left or were sitting on the leather furniture—talking, laughing, and drinking. 

“I wonder if Steve showed,” Jonathan said quietly. Luckily he had no reason to be loud; the music had been turned to an acceptable level. 

“He said he would,” Nancy responded. “But he must’ve shown up really late.” 

Hand in hand, the couple made their way to the kitchen area to get another drink. A familiar curly, blond mullet stopped the pair in their tracks. Billy Hargrove's back was pressed against the glass door, making out heavily with someone. 

“Holy shit,” Nancy laughed. “This is too good!” 

Jonathan, still his timid self, found it amusing that the reputable badass was shoved against the door and being made a bitch. 

“Steve would lose his goddamn mind if he saw this,” Nancy stated, still laughing drunkenly. "We have got to tell Steve!" 

Jonathan quietly agreed with her. 

A moment later, Billy was pulled off the glass and turned, giving Jonathan and Nancy a good view of who the other kisser was. They watched placidly as Steve pushed Billy to their right and out of view, all the while keeping his lips on the others. 

“Change of plans,” Jonathan finally said, breaking the uncomfortably charged silence. “We don’t tell Steve about this.” 

Nancy nodded slowly, her pretty mouth still opened in shock. Suddenly, she snorted. Then full on laughed her ass off. Jonathan stared, confused about this sudden reaction. 

“Those two,” Nancy said once her laughter had calmed a bit. “They always make a show of how much they hate the other. And now, Billy’s getting Steve’s tongue shoved down his throat!” 

Jonathan led his girlfriend away from the door, letting the two men make out in peace. Nancy poured herself a cup of punch from the nearly empty bowl, all the while laughing and muttering. 

“I have a feeling Steve wouldn’t want us to know he locked lips-“

“And tongues!” Nancy piped up. 

“With Hargrove,” Jonathan finished. He scratched his head. “Maybe this can be their Christmas present,” he joked. 

Nancy laughed jovially and agreed. “Merry Christmas, assholes!” She shouted, her drunk self not caring if they could hear her or not. “Happy holidays! Happy-“ She was shushed by Jonathan's finger to her mouth. 

Nancy calmed her yelling (in case the cheerleader kicked them out) and finished her drink. Deciding they needed rest, Jonathan led Nancy Wheeler out of the kitchen and to the staircase. Nancy suddenly yanked her hand from his and ran back over to the backdoor. 

She put her hands in a cupped position against the glass and yelled, “Happy holidays, assholes!” 

Steve pulled his lips from Billy’s and looked over to where Nancy was waving at them. Steve groaned, mortified that he had been caught. Billy just flipped her off before yanking Steve back down to him and whispered, “Happy holidays, asshole," and planting a kiss on Steve's swollen lips.


End file.
